


Just A Friend To You

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Cutesy, Fluff, M/M, Songfic, boyf riends — Freeform, i wrote this while sleep deprived, read this with low expectations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 08:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11665200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Michael sings a love song to Jeremy.





	Just A Friend To You

**Author's Note:**

> The song is "Just A Friend To You" by Meghan Trainor.  
> This hasn't been proofread or anything, after all I wrote this at 6 in the morning after a night of no sleep.. So I'm sure there are a few mistakes.
> 
> http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/161614803339/imagine-person-a-was-singing-person-b-a-love-song

 

"Whew! Go Michael!" Brooke cheered as Michael climbed onto the karaoke stage. Michael gave an awkward smile as he picked up the mic, the song soon beginning. 

Michael and his friends had gone out to karaoke that night after Rich had suggested the idea. Jake and Christine had been strongly in favor of it while Jeremy and Michael were a bit more hesitant. Of course they had soon agreed to go after Rich's persistent pleads.

_"Oooh~"_

Michael sang softly as the song started off. He looked back over at his friends, smiling when they silently cheered. His eyes then flickered back at Jeremy, who smiled encouragingly. Michael's face flushed a light shade of red as a result. 

  _"Why you gotta hug me like that.. Every time you see me?"_

_"Why you always making me laugh? I swear you're catching feelings.."_

Michael looked back at the audience, his eyes occasionally catching Jeremy's gaze. Of course the stare didn't last long as he was too shy to look at Jeremy while singing a song initially intended for him. 

    _"I loved you from the start.."_

_"So it breaks my heart."_

Michael closed his eyes.

    _"When you say I'm just a friend to you."_

_"Cause friends don't do the things we do.."_

_"Everybody know you love me too."_

At that line, Michael opened his eyes and looked at Jeremy. His eyes staring into Jeremy's with a longing gaze. 

    _"Tryna be careful with the words I use.."_

_"I say it cause I'm dying to."_

_"I'm so much more than just a friend to you."_

Michael placed his hand on his heart, noticing the way Jeremy blushed as Michael smiled. 

  _"When there's other people around.."_

_"You never wanna kiss me.."_

Michael stifled a laugh as he remembered the many times Jeremy had whined and blushed when Michael tried to kiss his cheek in public. They had been friends for 13 years so they were perfectly fine with a few kisses here and there.

    _"You tell me it's too late to hang out."_

_"Then you say you miss me~"_

_"And I loved you from the start.."_

_"So it breaks my heart."_

_"When you say I'm just a friend to you~"_

_"Cause friends don't do the things we do.."_

_"Everybody knows you love me too."_

Michael looked back over at his group of friends. Each of them smiling as if they  _knew_ the song was about Jeremy. Michael blushed, knowing he made it a bit too obvious. 

    _"Tryna be careful with the words I use.."_

_"I say it cause I'm dying to."_

_"I'm so much more than just a friend to you."_

Michael's voice softened as he sang, by now he was too embarrassed to even glance at Jeremy. 

    _"You say I'm just a friend to you.."_

_"Friends don't do the things we do."_

_"Everybody knows you love me too."_

_"I tried to be careful with the words I used."_

_"I say it cause I'm dying to.."_

_"I'm so much more than just a friend to you."_

_"A friend to you.."  
_

_"A friend to you.."_

_"A friend to you..."_

Michael placed the mic back as the song ended. As he walked off of the stage, his friends ran over to him, Rich tackling him in a hug. "You were amathing!" Rich exclaimed. 

Michael smiled, "Thanks, Rich.." he said before walking over to Jeremy as Brooke and Chloe climbed onto the stage. 

"S-So, Jere? What'd you think?" Michael asked, glancing at Jeremy. "You were great, Michael!" Jeremy said, smiling obliviously. Michael faltered, wondering if Jeremy was rejecting him kindly or genuinely didn't know the song was about him. Michael decided to go with the latter since he knew Jeremy pretty well.

"Do you know who the song is about, Jerebear?" Michael asked curiously. It only proved his case when Jeremy shook his head. 

"Who's it about?" Jeremy asked.

"Just somebody I like.."

"Who is it?"

"Nobody important." 

"Come onn, Michael! Tell me!"

"It's not important!"

"Oh my god! You two! Jeremy, it'th obviouthly you!" Rich said. 

Jeremy's eyes widened, he went silent for a bit before asking, "Michael, is this true?".

Michael's face was a deep shade of red as he nodded. 

After awhile, Jeremy smiled and kissed Michael's cheek. "I also like you, Player 2.." He said quietly. 

It wasn't too long before both Michael and Jeremy were involved in a heated make out session. What? They had to make up for those 13 years they had spent pining over each other.


End file.
